


The Girl Next Door

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt The Girl Next DoorMany thanks to Patt for her help and Nat for providing a lot of the screencaps





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt The Girl Next Door
> 
> Many thanks to Patt for her help and Nat for providing a lot of the screencaps

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl01_zps8k0rgoo4.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl02_zpsyezyfiik.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl03_zpsu737uzlh.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl04_zpshcf40lic.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl05_zps6f2cjryd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl06_zpstq95hl6g.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl07_zpsfmlkmcfx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl08_zpsamrzdezf.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl09_zpsi0oeoafo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl10_zpslj679rzn.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl11_zpsbhnhinrj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl12_zpsjuhazfgk.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl13_zpsaxkcuyfw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl14_zpstcavuowx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl15_zpshrdwnvt0.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl16_zpsznbaklko.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl17_zpsraxxtkeo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl18_zpsllvhpbpd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl19_zps4onwsxew.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl20_zpsbsqqr0cg.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl21_zpsb8ptz15c.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl22_zps3lekza4h.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl23_zpsjcbnlepg.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl24_zps0qfd7mr6.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl25_zpsj323uwga.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl26_zpsf4ruffsv.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl27_zpsq5bfg7of.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl28_zpsf37adbbz.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/girl29_zps5vqhgey9.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Girl30_zpswnytxew3.jpg.html)


End file.
